Talk:Foodfight!/@comment-65.78.83.38-20161213022214
Food Fight: (My Review) Known as one of the worst animated films ever, FoodFight released in 2012 is also one of the worst box office bombs of all time. The film has so many problems that I cannot even to fathom how someone can provide us with such a travesty. Let's start with the plot. It's broken down to the point that I couldn't even follow half of what was going on. The few scenes I could follow were tedious, unfunny and at times unpleasent. The jokes are all terrible: ranging from references to the Nazis , sexual content unfit for a kids movie and annoying and outdated popculture references. Add in the last nine minutes being the end credits(looks like even they wanted to get this trainwreck over with) and a no joke thirty minute long scene of them just throwing food then you get a plot that is unpleasntly long, painfully unfunny and filled with dumb gags and unfortunate implications that serve to make the viewing experience even worse. The production however, is what really ruins the movie. Sure as like Mat said, it would have been a steaming pile of shit even without how horrible the animation is, but it would have at least been pleasing to the eyes. However the animation is just abysmal to say the least. Poorly rendered textures, lip syncing that never matches up to what the characters are saying, ungodly frightening character designs, unfinished backgrounds, poor motion capture that makes the already terrifying characters hard to look at and horrendous special events. But that is only what's wrong with the animation. The voice actors don't sound like they even gave a damn while making this(not that I blame them), the lighting often switches from below TV quality to not even fit for a homevideo and there are so many animation errors that it would take me all day to describe them. The music while not the worst I have ever heard, is repeated to the point of annoyance and tedium and the sound mixing is just garbage. The animation may be the worst element, but at the same time, we also have horrible camera work that makes the already unappealing and messy animation even worse. It constantly zooms into the characters faces to the point that it makes you want throw up! Then we have the characters. The mascots are wasted and only used for the jokes and barely have any impact on the non existent plot. The main character despite having some development(which is still like the rest of the film half assed) is unbearably annoying due to only speaking in food puns. His love interest is completely brain dead and worthless, his friend adds in to the more uncomfortable parts of the film by being the one who uses all the sex talk, the shit rat as I call him has the worst design of them all and the villains are not only tediously dull to do how terrible they are as villains and also add in most of the unfortunate implications which as mentioned before, not suitible for a kids movie! Add in insulting product placement and we have some of the most annoying, unlikable and most of all, disgusting casts of characters in all of fiction. This movie is just a mess through and through with abysmal writing, messy and flat out scary animation, terrible camera work, unpleasnt and sometimes disgusting humor, horrendous effects, dull voice acting, unbearable characters, poor sound mixing and tediously long and drawn out scenes that do not serve any purpose. Add in balant copyright infrigement, lackluster music, insulting product placement and terrible implications then we have what may be the worst movie that was released in any theater. That is unless we count Manos, United Passions and of course The Garbage Pail Kids. But even with all those shit stains, this one maybe the most insulting as it had a budget of $65 million dollars, but still managed to be this unbearable to watch. 1/10 and a giant bucket of fecs and as much middle fingers I can possibly give. FUCK THIS MOVIE!